1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise support device, an exercise support method, and an exercise support program. Specifically, the present invention relates to an exercise support device, an exercise support method, and an exercise support program by which the exercise status (exercise motion status) of a human body performing exercise is ascertained and guided to an appropriate state.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, because of rising health consciousness, more and more people are performing daily exercises, such as running and walking, to maintain their wellness or improve their health condition. In addition, an increasing number of people are aiming to participate in various competitions and races through these daily exercises.
In order to achieve efficient and effective exercises, these people are very conscious of and interested in measuring and recording their own exercise motion status as numerical values and data and utilizing the numerical values and data for training.
Here, as a method for accurately ascertaining an exercise motion status, a method is known to be effective which uses various indexes, such as the pace and pitch of exercise, pulse rate, body temperature, blood pressure, respiratory rate, and energy consumption.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 10-290854, a method for ascertaining an exercise motion status using these indexes is described.
In an exercise motion such as running or walking, the degree of arm swing among these various indexes, which represents how much arms are swinging during an exercise motion, is considered to be an important index for judging whether an exercising person is efficiently performing exercise (running or walking).
However, a technology capable of accurately ascertaining the degree of arm swing (whether arms are sufficiently swinging or not) and suitably transmitting information obtained by the ascertainment to the exercising person has not yet been established.